Like Fire and Lighter Fluid
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori's current girlfriend breaks up with her and she gets drunk and heads to Jade's. Rated T.


"Jadeee! Jade! _Jade!_" my eyelids popped open and I scowled. Vega had been screaming outside my window for about ten minutes now, I'd been waiting for someone to call the cops, but so far it hadn't happened. I kicked my sheets off and crawled off the end of my bed and opened the window, "Jade! There yous are." She laughed, swaying slightly on her feet.

She was standing by my tree, a bottle clutched between her fingers, "what are you doing Vega!" I screamed down to her. Seeing my ex girlfriend on my lawn at four in the morning was never anything I looked forward too.

"Being drunk! My girlfriend broke up with me." she laughed, "she thinks I'm still in love with you something, isn't that ridiculous!" she laughs again, almost falling on her butt.

"Stay there and shut up!" I yelled down to her, rolling my eyes and going downstairs. Leave it to Vega to get drunk and find me after a breakup. I stomp downstairs and unlock my door, marching across the yard and dragging her forcefully into my house, slamming the door shut, "Vega, its so early in the morning even the suns still asleep, _what the fuck are you thinking?_"

"That if I was still in love with you kissing you would make me all tingly inside." And then she kissed me. All I could smell and taste was whiskey, probably stolen from her dad. I pushed her away and she stumbled back over my chair and back into it, nearly tipping the recliner over. "Well…that was a let down."

I was almost insulted, almost, but she was drunk. I sighed and stared at her, crossing my arms over my chest. She smiled at me, it was lopsided smile, and her eyes traced a path from my feet slowly up my legs, over my stomach and lingered on boobs before she met my eyes.

"Vega, stop checking me out." She got up slowly, nearly falling down twice, and set her bottle on the table beside the couch, walking toward me slowly. Something in her eyes made my shiver. She was looking at me like she wanted to eat me, and stalked toward me like a lioness stalking her prey. I was beginning to wonder if she was really drunk or not.

I took a step back each time she took a step forward and I didn't stop until I hit the wall, "Vega, what are you doing?" I glared at her as she stepped in front of me, a mere three inches in front of me, her hot breath fanning across my face as she exhaled. Her fingers brushed my thigh before she rested a hand on my hip, using the other to brush a strand of hair away from my face.

When she kissed me this time it was much slower, less sloppy and made my stomach tighten and my toes curl. My heart beat in my throat as her soft lips slid over mine and she gently nipped my bottom lip, stepping until she was pressed against me, "Jade…" she whispered against my lips, resting her forehead against mine, "I'm still in love with you, Jade."

"I know." I told her, tipping my head and kissing her again, my hands exploring her body again. She kissed my back with an urgency I'd never remembered, slamming me hard up against the wall, her nails digging into my hips through the cotton of my shorts, her knee driving between my thighs as she pinned me there, "I'm still in love with you, Tori." I gently push her away, standing by the wall, rubbing my arm, "but you're drunk."

"Jade…"

"No." I tell her, "sleep on my couch."

"It's my couch."

"We're not getting into this now, Vega. Just lie down and get out of here when you're sober. And if you leave that door unlock so help me god I will murder you." I force myself to walk up the stairs instead of running and slowly exhale as I crawl into my bed, my whole body still tingling from the encounter.

This had happened before, and it would happen again. We were like fire and lighter fluid, a dangerous mix. It would never work out, but it would never end either. I curled up around my pillow and waited. A few minutes later my door opened and Tori crawled into the bed behind me, wrapping her arm around my waist and holding me securely against her chest. I fell asleep soon after.


End file.
